Dream Come True
by In-betweens
Summary: One shot JonathanMaggieBianca story. Maggie sits down one night and reflects on the past year of her life here in Pine Valley and makes a choice.


Title of song "Loves Me Not" by t.A.T.u

**Title:** Dream Come true.

Disclaimer: Do not own All My Children or the characters that I am about to use. Making no profit off of this, just hoping for some feedback.

_This story may be a little difficult to follow in the beginning but I hope you will still read it. It's the first time I've done a song fic to a song like this and I hope I did the song and the story justice. Please tell me what you think. _

Lyrics are in Bold and flash backs are in italics. means its supposed to be in bold, but not part of the song, just to let those who might get confused, know.

**Part 1 of 1**

Maggie found herself sitting on the edge of the boathouse, her bare feet touching the cold water beneath. Maggie knew she could come here to think. So many things seemed to be happening at once. Jonathan lied to her over and over again, Bianca was in a coma and the entire town of Pine Valley was told Miranda Montgomery hadn't died the previous year. Maggie felt her rage building as she thought about all those months Babe had kept Miranda from Bianca.

**I complicated our lives  
By falling in love with him  
I complicated our lives  
Now I'm losing my only friend**

How Bianca had turned from her and went to Babe for comfort after losing her daughter, and now the irony of it all was Babe had been comforting Bianca for nothing. Bianca had grieved for nothing. Maggie sighed and looked down at the water. All the things Bianca had done for that tramp...and now...now here Maggie was thinking about Babe when she had promised herself she wouldn't. Maggie was here to think about what was going on in her life, unfortunately Babe played a major part in her life now.

Maggie let out a short harsh laugh as she thought about it, her relationship with Bianca had come to a halt after Babe came into the picture. Then on top of that Maggie complicated everything by finding Jonathan while she was heartbroken of Bianca's little stunt with Babe in bed.

**I don't know why, I had to try  
Living my life on the other side  
Now I'm so confused  
I don't know what to do  
He loves me**

Maggie looked up at the sky and laughed and as she looked down her laughter became sobs and her smile became a frown as her eyes watered, washing away the filth she still imagined being on her face. Maggie brought her hand up to her cheek and flinched as if on instinct now. Maggie closed her eyes and saw how much Jonathan had showed her his love for her.

**He loves me not**

Then her eyes shot open and her tears flowed faster as she heard his words echoing in her mind.

_"Shut up Maggie!" **--**SMACK**--**_

Maggie took a deep breathe and calmed herself down as she looked out at the lake being bathed in the moonlight. Maggie smiled through her tears as she remembered the midnight swim Bianca and her shared, it seemed so long ago now. That night Maggie had been sure of her feelings for Bianca and even if she wouldn't admit it she still new her true feelings for Bianca. They had never changed.

**She loves me,**

_"I'm in love with you Maggie."_

**She loves me not**

_"I think I'm in love with you, Bianca"  
"Maggie...I'm with Lena. I'm committed to Lena"_

**He loves me, **

_"What does being in love feel like?"  
"When you're in love with someone its like..."  
"I thought you said you had never been in love."  
"I didn't know I was...but what you just described I've felt that before."  
"When?"  
"When I'm with you."_

**He loves me not**

_"Shut up Maggie!"_ _--SMACK--_

**She loves me...**

_"I love you, Maggie!"  
"You love me as a friend."  
"No...it's so much more then that."_

Maggie could still feel how soft Bianca's lips felt against hers and how much she had never wanted that kiss to end. Maggie had been stupid she had pushed Bianca away, but it was fare to her. Bianca had done the exact same thing to her. Maggie realized it was for Bess' sake, who in reality was really Miranda, but Maggie had been so wrapped up in Jonathan's lies...that she couldn't believe Bianca. She wouldn't but now, as she sat here on the dock, she no longer lied to herself, when she was alone she knew who she really loved but it didn't matter any more. Nothing mattered with her anymore.

**I started blurring the lines  
Because I didn't care  
I started crossing the line  
Cause you were never there**

_**--SMACK** -- _

"Did Jonathan hit you?"

"What happened, Maggie?"

"I'll kill the bastard if he laid a finger on you!"

**No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do**

**He loves me,**

"I love you Maggie, more then she ever could."

**He loves me not**

"Shut up Maggie!" --_Smack--_

Now Maggie knew who she loved more then anything, but she'd only admit it while sitting here where no one could touch her, harmfully or otherwise.

**She loves me, **

_"I love you, Maggie!"  
"You love me as a friend."  
"No...it's so much more then that."_

**She loves me not**

_"I think I'm in love with you, Bianca" _

**He loves me, He loves me not **

_--SMACK--_

bShe loves me, she loves me

_"It's so much more then that, Maggie!"  
--Kiss--_

**He loves me, He loves me not**

Maggie loved Jonathan...

**She loves me, She loves me not**

Maggie loved Bianca with all her heart...

**He loves me, He loves me not**

...--_Smack--_... once

**She loves me... She loves me**

_"Maggie...I'm with Lena. I'm committed to Lena."_...once and forever more will she be in love with Bianca.

**No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do**

Maggie once didn't have anywhere to go, or anyone to talk to. Now...now she knows she has many.

**He loves me, He loves me not**

Jonathan?

**She loves me, She loves me not**

Bianca?

**He loves me, He loves me not**

Jonathan a man who feels no true regret for hurting her in more ways then one. A man who controlled her and wanted her to be his alone.

**She loves me, **

Bianca loved her, she had told her so just two days ago. Things with Babe caused trouble between them once not ever again, now.

**She loves me not**

Maggie stood up from her seat and moved up to the bench and reached down to grab her shoes. Maggie could admit her feelings but only when alone. Maggie knew now that it could no longer be like that. Maggie dried her feet off on her towel and started to put on her socks, her eyes staring out at the light refractions bouncing off the water.

**He loves me, He loves me not**

There were some things she'd be willing to do for love, but the things he wanted...he'd never get from her. Ever again.

**She loves me, She loves me not**

_"Bianca, you love me as a friend, right?"  
"Its so much more then that."  
--Kiss--_

**He loves me,**

_"I love you Maggie, more then she ever could." _

**He loves me not**

_--Smack--_

**She loves me**,

_"Bianca you love me as a friend, right?"  
"Its so much more then that!"  
--Kiss--_

_"I'm in love with you Maggie."_

**She loves me not**

"Maggie...I'm with Lena. I'm committed to Lena."

**She Loves Me**

_"What about Lena?"  
"Lena...and I broke up weeks ago. Didn't he tell you that?"  
"Who tell me that?"  
"Jonathan?"  
"How would Jonathan know!"  
"He was there after we broke up over the phone. I thought he would have told you. Well, he at least gave you the card right?"  
"Card? What card?"  
"The card I got for you, on Frankie's..."  
"No...no you forgot!"  
"I could never forget about that, and you know it! I gave Jonathan the card he said he'd give it to you."_

_"No...it's so much more then that." _

--Kiss--

**He Loves me not...**

_--Smack--_

--------------------

Maggie stood in front of a door afraid whether she was making the right choice. Things with Jonathan were secure, and he would never hit her again. She knew that...she knew he loved her. Maggie took a deep breathe and knocked on a familiar door. Things would work out this time, Maggie was going to make sure of it. The door opened and Maggie held her breathe.

"Maggie...?" The voice was hoarse and by the looks of it they had been sleeping because they were squinting from the light and rubbing their eyes. Maggie closed her eyes and prayed that she could make this work.

"Where were you! It's almost 3 in the morning!"  
"I was at the hospital. With Bianca...remember my best friend! How dare you! How dare you keep this from me!"  
"I thought you wanted nothing to bother you, you needed to study!"  
"Bullshit! You should have known better, and don't try and blame this on me! You lied to me and kept me from knowing Bianca was hurt. Possibly dying! What are you getting angry now? You can't control me! I'm not some...

Jonathan stepped forward.

"What...are you going to hit me now?"  
"He better not."  
"Reggie..."

--------------------

Maggie opened her eyes and let out a deep breath letting the memory go back into the past, where it was going to stay. The past couldn't hurt her anymore, because the pasts gone left with the rest of the rubble that created Maggie's past. Some of the rubble would be grown back up, but not all of it because not all of it should be given the chance to be built back up from the ground again. But this did...what she had here did, this was just the first step towards their beginning.

"Bianca..." Maggie whispered as she looked up at the woman standing in front of her. "I'm sorry for coming so late. It just...I needed to talk to you."

"Maggie...are you okay? It's 3 in the morning. Come on it." Bianca said opening the door for her friend to walk in, which Maggie did. "What is it you needed to talk to me about? That couldn't wait till after I showered and brushed my teeth?" Bianca joked hoping to lighten the tension between them.

Maggie turned toward Bianca and smiled at her tosseled hair and white T-shirt...Maggie's smile grew when she realized that was one of her old large white T-shirts. It didn't matter what Bianca was wearing or how her hair looked, her how dark the circles were under her eyes she'd always be breathtaking.

"Maggie...what...?"

"Did you mean it, Bianca?" Maggie asked gently.

"Mean what?" Bianca asked yawning as she walked toward the living room ushering Maggie into the room with her.

"What you said." Maggie said gently as she looked down. "Yesterday...or the day before."

"Maggie..." Bianca tried to continue but was stopped.

"Okay...I'll go first then. I need to get this out so don't interrupt. You can answer me after I say this okay?" Maggie asked and Bianca just nodded her head and sat down as she stared at Maggie, now fully awake. "Okay...I was angry with you Bianca...I was so mad at you for so long that I couldn't see straight anymore."

Bianca bit her bottom laugh but that didn't help the laugh that escaped. When Bianca saw Maggie's eyes she looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry..." Bianca wanted to know why Maggie was mad at her but that seeing straight thing had just been a little too ironic, considering their past.

"I was so sure that I hated you for leaving me. I was so sure of it that when I walked in on you and Babe that night I didn't care anymore. Everything just blurred and nothing seemed right."

"Maggie..."

"No, Bianca let me finish." Bianca nodded and shut her mouth. "I loved you so much then and it was like you were throwing me out for some newer model. It hurt when you would blow me off to spend the say with Babe, even before that horrible night." They both cringed at the thought. "After that it was like I didn't exist and all I wanted to do was be there for you but you wouldn't let me." Maggie said and looked down. "You lost, we all thought you lost Miranda and I won't even pretend to imagine what you were going through." Maggie said and looked directly into Bianca's eyes. "But I had some idea, Bianca."

"Maggie...please." Bianca whispered her tears staring to fall.

"You had no idea how much I loved you and Miranda, none. It felt like my heart was ripped out when I knew I'd never be able to hand Miranda to you. I was there through it all with you Bianca, everything up until the point where you pushed me away." Maggie said with a look of confusion on her face.

"I never pushed you away!"

"Don't say that Bianca because its not true! We barely spoke after you got out of the hospital. You pushed yourself on Babe and I pushed myself into school and things with Jamie. You have no idea how much fun I had on Babe's wedding, with you. It was the first time we had been together for months, months Bianca!" Maggie took a deep breath.

"Maggie I don't know what to say...I was scared!" Bianca said shaking her head. "I couldn't take it if you turned around, the day I told you I really did love you as much as you said you loved me. I was scared you'd turn around on me again and be into guys!" Bianca said shaking her head as her tears fell. "You said you were confused, that you didn't know what you felt. But I knew what I felt and I couldn't have dealt with you choosing some guy over me."

"I never had to think about my feelings for you Bianca. I knew, I knew how I felt about you but I'd only admit it when I was alone and no one could hear me, but me."

"Maggie..." Bianca whispered tears slowly making their way down her cheeks.

"Please let me finish." Maggie said and wiped at her own tears. Bianca nodded but stood up to stand in front of Maggie. "I loved you so much it hurt some times. To know I had missed my chance with you, that I'd never be given the chance to tell you how much I really did love you. Not ever being able to show you how much I loved you." Maggie closed her eyes and Bianca placed her hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry for how I've treated you these last two months. I felt the same way, Bianca. I was just scared that if I let you get to close to me again that you'd walk away from me again." Maggie opened her eyes and stared deeply into Bianca's eyes.

"I am so much in love with you Bianca and I'm not going anywhere." Maggie said and lifted her hands to Bianca's face. "I love you and I want to be with you. I want to help you raise Miranda, I want to be the one you come home to every night, the last one you see at night and the first one you see in the morning. I want to wake up on Sundays and make a huge breakfast for Miranda, you, and I. I want us to be a family!" Maggie said

"I want that too, Maggie." Bianca said as Maggie wiped her tears. "I want all of that with you, I love you so much." Bianca whispered and closed her eyes as she kissed Maggie's lips lightly, and pulled away.

Bianca smiled through her tears and leaned her forehead against Maggie's. This was something she saw only in her dreams. Maggie had her eyes closed tight, hoping that Bianca would lean forward again and this time give her a real kiss. When that didn't happen she opened her eyes and saw Bianca's eyes closed.

"Tell me this isn't a dream." Bianca whispered afraid to open her eyes. .

"Its not a dream, Bianca." Maggie whispered as she leaned forward and kissed Bianca, both putting all the love they held for each other into it hoping that if it was a dream it would end with a BAM!

They both pulled apart, gasping with huge smiles on their faces but both held their eyes closed tight. Maggie was the first to open her eyes, fearing that she might end up being back at the boathouse just staring into space and that this never would have happened. Maggie was not disappointed, because her eyes adjusted to the site of Bianca standing in front of her, her eyes closed tightly. Maggie smiled and leaned forward and stood on the top of her toes and placed a kiss against Bianca's forehead.

"Its not a dream Bianca." Maggie said again and Bianca slowly opened her eyes, their eyes met just as Maggie spoke, "...its a dream come true."

**She Loves Me, He Loves Me Not...**

This was only the beginning.

**The End**...


End file.
